Control Me Daughter x Father A Furry Incest Book
by L0rdHer0
Summary: Daughter and Father, Essence and Fang go through many moments of sexual preferences. Do not read if under 18 years of age.


This story has no description. It's literally just a story about a daughter and father fucking in both mental and physical.

POV Essence

Hai there! My name is Essence. I'm 17 years old and am currently living with my father 'Fang'. I don't believe his name really is Fang, but I don't bother asking.

Why don't I think my fathers name is Fang? Well.. To be honest I guess it's because of our looks? He looks nothing like me.. and my mom? Well that's more or less of a topic I don't want to explain..

Anyways! Back on track! I am an averaged sized Furry with a rare color of fur and eyes. My light fur coat is purple and my eyes are a neon purple. A much paler shade of purple goes from my chest and down.

Uhm.. a curvy figure, plump ass and c-cups. Not much detail to say..

If you haven't already guessed. Others gave me the nickname 'purple'. It's stuck with me for the rest of my life now.

I also have strange white symbols on either of my shoulders and outer thighs. More marking going in a ring formation around the tip of my tail as well as one on my lower back.

Nobody including me understands what those markings even are, but they seem to glow a little with certain emotions.

When I'm angered, the symbols glow red. When I'm sad, the symbols glow blue. I'm pretty sure you get the rest. Anyways, enough with the introductions!

POV Essence

I awake from my bed with a yawn. It was early in the morning and I knew I had to get up for school. Normally I would wake up an hour later then I was supposed to, but today.. it was different.

I scratch my shoulder a bit and pull the bed covers off of me. I get off my bed and stretch with a happy smile. Today really did feel different. It felt.. I don't really know how it felt but it just felt different then usual.

I look over at my body mirror that sat against my bedroom wall and walk over to it. I stand in front of it and immediately regret that decision.

I looked terrible! My fur on one side of my face was flattened while the other side stood on an end. I groan in annoyance and shake myself from head to toe. My tail curls around my waist as I let out a sigh.

"I guess.. I don't look too bad now." I mumble to myself and look at the attire I wore to bed. An oversized pink T shirt and a pair of black soft laced panties.

I admire what I wear most of the time but at the same time I hate it. Most of the time I spend my mornings continuously putting cloths on then slipping out of them. I never seem to be happy with what I wear.

Jeans are tight and aren't very comfortable to wear. Leggings are too stretchy and thin. Shorts make me feel exposed and yoga pants are more or less just something I wear.

Today I decided to wear something that I could enjoy without having to constantly switch out of.

I walk over to my dresser and open the underwear drawer. Each pair sorted into it's own color category. From lightest to darkest. I choose one of my lighter colored ones.

A very light pink pair is what I chose. I shut the underwear drawer and now open the drawer where I keep my bra's. Just like the underwear drawer, they were sorted from lightest to darkest.

I take out a matching bra and shut that drawer to. I then go to my bedroom bathroom to change.

POV Fang

I hear a groan come from my daughter Essence's room. That means she was getting dressed for something. She always does that when waking up for some reason.

I sigh a little as I get up from my bed and stretch with a yawn. I walk over to my bedroom door and open it. I walk down the hall which led to the main living room. In the other room right across from it was the kitchen.

I enter the kitchen to get a drink of water. A water bottle sat on the counter. Not bothering to figure out who's it was, I take it and drink from it.

The cold feeling of water splashing onto my tongue and running down my throat seemed to wake me a lot more then I already was.

I set the bottle of water back on the counter and shake myself from head to toe. It's something all us furries do to straighten out or fix our fur when it's messy.

(Ding!) I hear the sound of a phone notification. It wasn't mine so I'm guessing it was my daughters. I leave it be and walk back down the hall. I knock on the bathroom door before walking in.

POV Fang

I exit the bathroom only to bump into my daughter Essence who stood outside the door. "Sorry." We both say at the same time. I chuckle a little and step to the side.

She wore a skin tight white T shirt and grey yoga pants. It looked like she did something to her hair, but at the same time it looked the same as usual. Were you going in there?" I ask her.

Essence shakes her head a bit and says "no." I nod at her response and sway my tail. We both smile at each other as she started a conversation. "Hey dad can I ask you a question?" She says.

"Go ahead." I say back to her as she says her question. "Would it be okay if I not go to school today? I really don't feel like going.." she says that last part quietly.

I question her back with "why don't you want to go to school? I thought you loved going to school." She only responded with a slight nod. And looked away a bit.

I began to feel concerned about her. "Hey.. honey what's wrong." I say to Essence with a concerned tone. She just shakes her head and looked down.

"Essence.. what's wrong.." I say, trying a much softer tone. She finally looks up at me. Though I didn't get the look I expected.

A light blush had spread across her face and her eyes were wide. My nose twitches and I tilt my head at her. *what's making her look like this..?* I thought to myself and called her name again.

"Essence." I say. She finally responds. Though yet again I didn't get what I expected from her. "Y-y-y-yes F-F-Fang?" She stuttered out a bunch.

I was surprised to here my own daughter call me by my first name. I looked down into her eyes to try and see any sign of difference.

I really hoped she wasn't going through the stage of change. Most furries go through the stage of change twice in there lives. Once at the ages of fourteen and fifteen. Then other at the ages of eighteen to nineteen.

As far as I know. Essence has never been through that stage once in her life. I'm guessing she's starting late. Well.. if that's the occasion right now.

The stage of change is sort of like puberty and your body going through a cycle, but in this case it's your body increasing your sexual needs and uncontrollably wanting more.

"Essence. I need you to listen to me." I started off. "O-o-o-okay F-f-f-fang." She replies as the blush only seemed to grow darker. I sigh and ruffle her hair.

"Go up to your room, and please don't come out until you've woken up." I've heard that if a furry doesn't get what they desire in a certain amount of time, they'd eventually fall asleep and awake with no memory of before.

Meaning from the time they began to go through the faze and sleep. A memory wipe of some sort.

I look as Essence shifts in her feet and stared up at me with big eyes. *I hope she listens..* She flutters her eyelashes a bit and gave me a smile before walking to her room.

I sigh a little and stretch with a yawn. It was still pretty early, and I really didn't want to go back to bed.

POV Essence

My body was hot.. My breathing was heavy, and my vision was blurred a little. I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't like it.

At first it was just a small feeling that I assumed would go away soon, but.. it didn't. I was changing into morning cloths. Yoga pants and my favorite skin tight white T shirt.

Until out of nowhere my body began to tremble. I couldn't move. Millions of disturbing images flooded through my mind until all I could think about were those images.

I didn't like it but couldn't help it. When I was finally able to move, I immediately went to see my father. I planned on asking him if he knew what was happening to me.

He was in the bathroom. I waited patiently outside the door. When he exited the bathroom, he bumped into me. We both say sorry at the same time resulting in a chuckle from him.

"We're you going in there?" Is what he said but I shook my head no. "Hey dad can I ask you a question?" I began to say as he listens. "Can I not go to school today? I really don't feel like going..." *wait that's not what I wanted to say..*

I don't know why I said such a thing. I loved school and would hate to miss a day. "Why don't you wanna go to school? I thought you loved school." My dad replies back.

I only gave a slight nod out of confusion and soon felt a blush form on my face. I really didn't like what was happening. Whenever I ask a question about it, it would seem to make me avoid that..

My dad tells me to look up at him. I do so and only seem to blush darker. I felt as if.. I were slowly being controlled. I shift in place and wait for another command.

He tells me to go to my room, and not to come out until I wake up. *am I dreaming..? Am I not really awake?* I found myself staring up into my dads eyes.

I oddly.. enjoyed looking him in the eyes. It made me feel like I was really special. It made me feel like he was.. mine.. in a way..

I flutter my eyelashes at this and continue to look up into my dads eyes. Not long before I walked to my room as told. As I walked away, my hips swayed lightly and my tail swayed along with it.

I walk into my room and shut the door. When I started to walk away from the door, my body

trembled again and I started to feel hot once more.

I shudder and my ears flicker. "Why is this happening.." I mumble to myself and shudder again. I felt like If I were to be away from my dad any longer, I would go crazy.

I shudder and press my knees together. I hug myself and press my back to the door, slowly I slump down and sit on my rump.

"I...I-I need something to help keep my mind off of this..." I say softly to myself and fold my ears flat on my head.

I thought of something else. I thought of the cute guys at my school, and how I planned on talking to one of them one day. I sigh and close my eyes.

D-dad..~* Is what came to my mind. I squeak and shake my head, trying to clear my brain of these thoughts. It was no use. They just kept coming. More and more images filled my brain.

my dad.. his strong arms holding me down.. a look of lust in his beautiful blue eyes..* My mind became clouded.

I found myself completely day dreaming. My tail grips my waist as I stare off. Drool came from the corner of my mouth as I fantasized..

POV Essence [fantasy] [LEMON]

"A-ah..~" my father had me pinned on my back to my own bed. It was all so sudden. One moment we were talking and the next he had me suddenly pinned to my own bed.

I enjoyed this sudden act of dominance as he stares down into my eyes with a grin. A dark blush was spread across my face and a look of lust in my eyes could be seen.

My father was well aware of this and didn't take it slow. He grips my skin tight T and tore it off with no trouble. I squeak in response to this and wrap my arms around his neck.

Fang growls and pins my arms back above my head. He smashes his lips to mine and kisses me roughly with force.

I moan into the kiss, enjoying how rough he was and try my best to push my body to his. Fang bites into my lower lip and gripped my arms tighter.

I whimper and close my eyes, he was being a little too rough.. Fang lets go of my arms and runs his hands down and along my body which sent me into a shuddering mess.

He grips my bra and tore that off to and watched my breasts fall into place. I wiggle from underneath him, now not so sure about what was happening.

Fang growls and nuzzles his face in between my breasts. He grips them roughly and squeezed them around.

I bite my lip and squirm a little more. Fang pulls his face out of my breasts and continued to squeeze them around roughly. He does so quicker and massaged them, getting a moanish squeak from me.

I pant quietly with my tongue just barely out of my mouth. My eyes kept trailing his body. His arms.. his chest and abs, but most importantly a growing bulge in his jeans.

I really wanted this. I wanted it now more then ever. I managed to wrap my legs around his waist and flip us around. He lay on his back and I was now on top.

I immediately grind his growing bulge as hard as I could. I bury my face into his neck and hold onto his shoulders. "N-hnm..~" I moan into my fathers neck and grind much faster.

I squeak as he grips my ass roughly and squeezed. I enjoyed the feeling of this and moan more into his neck. I was already wet from before but now gradually became wetter as I grind quickly.

My hips were shifting to his and his were shifting to mine. Fang lets out a groan and squeezed my ass harder. I moan a bit louder, really enjoying his touch and the feeling of his throbbing member within his jeans.

I wanted his jeans off. I let go of his shoulders and wiggle a bit. I quickly bring my hands to his jeans and grip them, trying my best to wiggle them off of him. Fangs large bulge made it hard to do so. I whine, becoming desperate as I struggle to do so.

Fang suddenly flipped us around again. I squeak in response and look him in the eyes. Fang gripped his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. He wiggled them off of himself and stared down at me with a smirk.

I stare at the large throbbing bulge in his briefs and pant excitedly, wanting it. I bring a hand to the bulge and grab it, moaning softly at the feeling of it throbbing within my grasp.

I could see a look of enjoyment on my fathers face as I gently squeeze his throbbing bulge. My tongue lolled out of my mouth as I could now feel my wetness soaking through both my panties and yoga pants.

I whimper in need and stare into Fangs beautiful blue eyes. Fang stared back into my eyes with a sharp grin. His.. canines we're growing larger. They looked sharper then usual.

I watch as his hands skim down his own body. His hands trailed his chest.. his abs.. and finally resting at his briefs. "S-stop teasing me!" I suddenly shout at him and squirm from beneath him.

I was trying to sit up but he wouldn't allow me to. My hand squeezed his throbbing bulge harder and pumped at it.

He groaned softly and I felt it throb harder. I pant heavily and whimper louder. I stare at it and desperately pull at his briefs.

Fang suddenly growled at me in a warning tone. I squeak and let go, bringing my hands to myself and shyly looking up at him.

He grinned down at me and gripped his briefs. I close my eyes in a shy attempt to not baffle things up any further.

I wait while biting my lip harshly. I felt my arms being gripped and pinned to above my head once again.

My eyes shoot open and I look down. My eyes widen as I finally saw Fangs cock. It was large, hardened and throbbing.

I whimper loudly again, suddenly feeling a wave of regret as of I thought of what his largeness would do to me.

"D-daddyyy...~!" I shout and wiggle from beneath him. As I wiggled, I could feel my soaking wetness shift and run from me.

Fang smirked at me and gripped the waistband of my yoga pants. I yelp a bit and try to wiggle away from his grasp.

I knew it was no use but I tried anyways. He only pulled me closer and slowly wiggled them off. I whimper and tremble a bit. Fang pulls them off of me and threw them to the side of the bed.

I see him eyeing my soaking panties and trembling body. "You know.. Essence.." he began to say in a soft voice.

I only whimper in response. No words were coming from my mouth at all. "I really.. admire the way you are right now.." he continued on. I tremble more and shudder, becoming uncomfortable with the way he was talking to me.

Another whimper comes from me as my breathing became heavy. I pant heavily and shift my hips a little.

"Calm down Essence.." Fang says softly. Though he made it extremely hard because of his sudden action.

I closed my eyes tightly and suddenly open them as Fang gripped my panties and tore an opening into them. I wasn't given a reaction time because of what he did next.

His hands gripped my hips firmly and held them down as he pushed his tip to my entrance and gave a sudden ram forwards.

"AH-...!!" My scream was cut off from my body's reaction to this. My lower body jerked up which formed an arch in my back. My body trembled and my eyes rolled up into my head.

"NH-..DA-!!" A loud choked gasp came from me as Fang's cock forced its way into my core. My teeth were clenched shut and drool found its way out. Bubbly drool ran from the corners of my mouth and to my chin. It dribbled off my chin and onto my neck.

My vision was blurred and slowly fading into black. All I could hear was my thumping heartbeat and the sound of Fang groaning out as his cock proceeded to force its way into me.

I could feel my walls and his cock pulsating against each other. He was throbbing hardly and I was tightening around him.

My walls suddenly relaxed. My body gave out and I lay there, panting hardly with my tongue as well as drool running from my mouth.

The sudden relax of my tight walls let Fang do as he pleased. He gave a thrust into me, colliding his hips into my thighs.

h-his cock is deep in me.. I-Inside my womb..~!!*

My entire lower half went numb. I was pretty sure there was a large bulge in my stomach from Fangs size.

I couldn't tell if he was thrusting into me. I couldn't tell if he was close anymore.. I couldn't even feel him inside me.

The only thing I could trust at the moment were the muffled sounds of wet stickiness and pleasured groaning.

Though I couldn't feel my lower half, I could still feel my upper half. Using that feeling, I knew how hard and rough Fang was being.

My breasts were hurting as of they were bouncing and being hit forwards. My chest felt heavy and my heart beat was quick.

I could feel my tongue lolling in and out of my mouth. I could feel it dripping with saliva.

The next thing that happen was unexpected. My breasts stopped bouncing as well as my tongue.

I-Is he done..?* I thought to myself but it was interrupted by a hot feeling. Fang had pulled out and pumped his load all over my face and breasts.

It was hot and sticky.. runny and thick. I could feel it running down along my body and sides. I could feel it dribbling off of my lips and onto my wide open mouth, which I had to forcefully swallow.

I continued to pant heavily, feeling both pain, pleasure and exhaustion all at once. It was too much.. my hearing slowly went out..

POV Essence [Reality]

Everything was black.. I couldn't hear anything.. my panties and yoga pants were soaked with my juices.. I could slowly feel myself falling asleep..

END PART ONE.


End file.
